Simple Moments
by Efyraa
Summary: Simple moments bring us closer together. Small snippets on my favourite crossover couple, Kino Makoto & Duo Maxwell


Small Moments

_Well, this started out with 20 snippets but ended up with 10. Wow, what a huge change. Writer's block really got the best of me. Anyway, snippets on my favourite Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon couple, Duo/Makoto. Just random drabbles written out of randomness and rubbish. PLEASE feel free to review. All critique is welcome. I need it to get me going again. _

_xo  
><em>

**#1: ****Duo**

She resisted a flustered blush as his cerulean eyes crinkled into a smile when he stuck out his strong hand in greeting. He was extremely friendly for a stranger, thought the senshi of Strength, as she took his hand.

"_And handsome too,"_ she mentally added. She shook his hand gently, her own lips curling up into a small smile.

"Kino Makoto," she introduced herself as soft sage eyes never tore away from the mists of navy.

"Duo Maxwell,"

Ah…Duo…the name rang along her tongue like a swift little tune. It was unique, just like he was as she would honourably come to learn more about him.

**#2: ****Natural **

The slight breeze of cold air in the ice rink slightly startled the Gundam Pilot as he was cooped up in his jacket and scarf, though he remained oblivious to the temperature as his focus was on something entirely different.

Makoto, in a little green dress, glided around the ice with such smoothness that he was surprised that she wasn't scared about falling. Her hands were behind her back, linked together as she kept her eyes closed and continued to skate as if it was just her and ice rink in the whole of existence.

She was natural…and Duo couldn't help but smile as he continued to watch her ignore the world with the small sashays of her skates.

**#3: ****Relief**

She simply couldn't stop the tears from falling, no matter how hard her hand clutched her hair in a futile attempt to calm herself down. She must have looked pathetic in front of him, she thought, as she used the back of her hands to wipe the salty tears from reddening her face further.

"Sorry," she muttered, but all Duo did was shake his head. He took her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Stop apologising, idiot," he said, with a small heart felt smile that managed to heal her breaking heart all over again.

A stroke of his thumb was all it took for her to be smiling again.

"There's that smile I adore," he said, his hand never leaving her cheeks.

She couldn't help but chuckle slightly, sniffing back the remaining of the water works before blinking and looking back at him. He was a source of forgiveness, a source of comfort. And Makoto had never felt so relieved in her life.

**#4: ****Confession**

"I never had a real lover," he admitted, as they both had a drink of cold soda underneath the scorching summer sun. "Just short-term stuff…"

"Oh?" asked Makoto, unable to keep the question out of her voice. Duo and no long time lover? Surprise was an understatement to what Makoto was feeling.

"I'm sorry…" was all she could say.

"Nah, it's ok. I understand why. Who would to wait forever for a soldier?"

Her heart fluttered at the question, as she took another sip from her iced beverage. She could sense the slight sorrow in those words of his.

_I would. _

But of course, Makoto could only nod. He would never know how she really felt.

**#5: ****Spontaneous **

The first date wasn't the best; the food turned out to be more expensive than they had bargained for, red wine was spilt all over Duo's white collar shirt and the music of violins gave Makoto a reeling headache by the end of the night. But of course, she wouldn't let Duo go home without having a _real_ good time.

With the ignition of Duo's car, the two ended up on her favourite spot outside the city; a forest hill overlooked the buildings and was the perfect spot for a moonlit walk. They walked along side each other, Makoto wrapped in Duo's jacket in which he offered.

"This is nice," said Duo, as his indigo gaze was fixated on the view granted to them.

"It's where I come to…think," she replied, smiling at his expression of awe on his handsome face. "It's my favourite spot in the whole world."

"Thank you…for bringing me here,"

His eyes were still fixed on the far away world of buildings and street lamps but Makoto knew he meant what he said. Duo, with a small smile on his face, realised the night had started out disastrous but ended up…being peaceful. All because of Mako-chan and her spontaneous ways…ways that would find the optimistic crack in a pessimistic glass;

He smiled again, never wanting the night to end.

**#6: ****Kiss**

It was a surprise to her but she always did love surprises. He had leant in and softly pecked her cushioned lips, as his strong yet tender hand stroked the smoothness of her cheek. He was gentle with her, and she enjoyed every second. Of course, she wasn't perfect but, she guessed, she would be as more practice came her way.

Makoto couldn't help but smile as she leaned against the door of her apartment, her fingers running across her lips as she still sensed his loving touch. Yep, he was _that _good.

**#7: ****Discovery**

She hadn't mean for him to find out, but it just happened. Duty called and he happened to be caught up during the time of crisis. She had no choice but to transform into her stronger state for the monster was too strong to defeat solely on her normal physical strength.

But it wasn't the monster who was the trouble, oh no; that was a piece of cake. The fact that she had a lot of explaining to do was what nerved Makoto.

"I'm sorry!" she ended up saying, the words just bursting beyond her control. "It's just…c'mon! It's a lot to take in and…and…"

She couldn't believe she was stuttering before him. She must have seemed like a worn out school girl, but words were against her at that very moment…at that very wrong moment.

What shocked her though was Duo's heart felt smile; he simply chuckled and brushed a brunette bang out of her eye's way.

"Hey, hey, it's not something you'd go talking about everyday!" he said, with another laugh which she adored oh so very much. Makoto couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief at this calm reaction. "And besides…"

She looked up, confusion plastered over her face.

"You do look great in a skirt."

Makoto couldn't help but laugh an embarrassed chortle as Duo winked at her after the remark. Yep, this was why she fell for him… her carefree, understanding pilot…

**#8: ****War**

It was too good to be true, she knew, for duty had called his name and so, he had to be obedient to this title as Gundam pilot. She was dismayed though she did her utmost hardest to hide her fear of losing him to…destruction; to the main reason of being a soldier.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan," he said, hanging his head down in apology as he prepared to leave.

_Don't go! I'm scared! What if the worst happens? Will I see you again?_

"No, I am. You have a duty and I'm being selfish," she said

"Bye," she whispered as he walked out of the apartment, rucksack over shoulder in preparation for war.

She closed her eyes as she held onto his cardigan that draped over her slender frame. Her nose inhaled the sweet smell of autumn leaves, clinging onto tighter.

"Be safe."

**#9****: ****Reunion**

She couldn't move from the bench, as her emerald orbs scrutinized the figure standing in front of her. He was back? Was it real? Was this just a testing dream?

"Mako-chan?" he asked softly, his smile lightening up the gray day made by the countless rainclouds.

Makoto smiled as she jumped from the park bench and threw her arms around his neck, clinging onto him as if he was dear life, threatening to slip away from her fingers.

"I missed you, Duo," she whispered, as she buried her head into his shoulder. "I was so scared…"

"I'm home now…" he replied, returning the embrace as he kissed her head. "You're not alone…not anymore."

**#10****: ****Love**

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, as his embrace tightened

A mixture of fear and nerves knotted up her stomach but her heart could not stop beating. She swallowed down the tingles and smiled as her hands stroked his chocolate plaited hair.

"I love you too," she whispered back, kissing his cheek. And they remained in their unbreakable grip underneath the stars of Tokyo.

_xo_


End file.
